Demon From The Stars
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: After he is crowned the new champion of Capua Spartacus receives a challenge from a different kind of opponent. OC Predator, rated for violence and one swear word


**Disclaimer: Spartacus: Blood & Sand belongs to Steven S. DeKnight and the Starz network. Predator belongs to Jim Thomas, John Thomas, and 20th Century Fox, I make no profit from this crossover. **

**A/N: This story takes place at the very end of "Shadow Games" and during "Delicate Things". I thought this would be a good match up to see who would win and I figured since Predators like to go after the strongest opponents one would try to go after Spartacus. Anyway, please enjoy.**

He had watched the battle of three humans since it had begun. He stood at the highest point of the arena, unseen by any of the humans in the crowd. One of the smaller of the two humans had already fallen in battle, but the visitor was greatly impressed by the smallest human who had finally killed the giant human by cutting his head off. He saw the clouds which had been gathering during the fight burst in to a downpour. The crowd in the arena stood on their feet and began to chant the victor's name, 'Spartacus.' The visitor left a moment later because the rain was starting to affect his cloaking device, but he knew that he would see this strong human again.

When the sun rose the next day, the rains continued to fall as the visitor watched the champion and another human talk by the cliff side, from his hiding place on the villa's rooftop. He had removed his mask and armed himself with two swords then he had moved to his feet and jumped on to the wet sands below. He landed with a ground shaking thud and the champion, the other human, and the guards all turned to see what the noise was. They all stood stalk still for a moment, just watching this demon.

Two of the guards ran toward him with their swords drawn, he used his own swords to cut off their arms. The humans fell to their knees screaming and clutching the bloody stubs where their arms had been. The demon kicked one sword then the other toward the champion; they skidded to a stop at his feet. The other guards backed away not wanting to be in this monster's path, Varro and Spartacus were rooted to the ground in fear. With all the noise going on outside Batiatus and Lucretia walked out to the balcony to see what was going on. The other gladiators had come out to the training grounds to see what all the commotion was. At the sight of this demon every human in the ludus and the villa felt a cold rush of fear and confusion go through them all.

Spartacus collected himself and knelt down to pick up the swords. He stood back up and looked the demon right in the eye. It was dressed a lot like him tan loincloth and had some type armguard on both arms. Its skin was dark brown with speckles of black all over his body. He had black flesh like dread locks going down to his hips, he had metal bands fitted on to his 'hair' that clinked against each other when the demon moved his large head. His mouth was like a crab's and his yellow eyes shone brilliantly in the dull rainy morning light. The demon pointed with his sword at Spartacus and said, "You will fight me." The demon said this in a deep rough voice.

The demon slowly advanced toward the champion, stopped in front of him then raised his swords to strike the champion. Spartacus was quick to use his own swords to block the blow. But the sword in his left hand broke in half due to the demon's superior blades. Finally Spartacus fell to his backside; the demon used this as his chance to slash at the champion's chest. Spartacus groaned from the pain and struggled to his feet; his hands tighten on his swords and moved to attack again. He quickly raced toward the demon and stabbed him in his right side. Spartacus turned the sword to the side and sliced in to the monster's side, causing some of his intestines to poke out of his flesh. Glowing green blood oozed out of the wound, to the shock of Spartacus. The demon grimaced and raised his hand to bring down the hilt of his sword on to Spartacus' head.

Somehow Spartacus managed to get to his feet; he shook his head to clear his vision and gripped the hilts of his swords. His heart was racing and blood pounded in his ears as he tried again to fight the monster. Using the unbroken sword he aimed for the beast's face, slicing through his right eye. The hunter bellowed in pain, with a mere flick of his wrist he cut in to the back of the hand Spartacus was holding the sword with. Despite the pain that was radiating from his hand Spartacus was able to nick the demon's throat with the unbroken sword. In retaliation the hunter shoved the champion with his right forearm hard enough that he flew right in to a wooden practice opponent. Even with the damage he had taken Spartacus had managed to stand up with his swords in his hands.

With his one good eye the hunter looked at the champion, he had not felt this alive since he had become a newly blooded hunter, taking a xenomorph as his first prize. This human, who he had cut with his swords and smack around like a ragdoll was still getting back up to face him, it was an incredible sight to see, he was a truly worthy opponent. This human's stamina and will only made him want the champion's skull for his collection even more then before.

The hunter advanced toward Spartacus slowly as all the other humans watched, some in silence while others still cheered Spartacus on, just knowing that he would be victorious. Adrenalin coursed through his veins, making him not even notice the terrible wound to his hand; he prepared himself for the continued fight. He was breathing hard as he thought of the best way to attack the demon so he could bring it down. This was like a Theokoles from the underworld with how seemingly unstoppable he was.

The demon poised his swords to cut off the champion's head but as the swords were swung, Spartacus thought quickly and bent his upper body backwards, all he felt was the slight breeze that the swords created. He rose up, standing straight seeing his chance for a clear shot with the demon's arms at his sides. He thrust both his swords in to the demon's chest, piercing his heart over and over again. The demon fell to his knees with a look of respect for the human champion in his eye, knowing he was bested by a worthy opponent. The broken sword fell from his grasp; using both hands he lifted his sword, finishing the demon off by cleaving his head clean off his shoulders.

As the champion dropped to his own knees in fatigue, the ludus and the villa erupted in to cheers and applause while Varro rushed to his side to help him stand up. While they both walked away from the corpse, a few of the others crowded around them patting Spartacus on the back. He glanced up to the balcony to see the silent shocked face of Lucretia and a proud looking Batiatus. "First he slays the Shadow of Death now a demon of the underworld, truly a god among champions, well done fucking well done."

 **A/N: I didn't know where else to go with the ending so I left it, please tell what you thought of it. Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated, thank you.**


End file.
